


O primeiro beijo de bom dia

by sefairyz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bangchan - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, minchan, straykids - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Para Minho era difícil ficar, então todas as vezes que ele se encontrava com BangChan, ele preferia ir emborar depois que o mais velho adormecia, era mais fácil do que aceitar os sentimentos que sentia pelo outro.No entanto, para Christopher que acordava todas as vezes sem o mais novo ao seu lado, era difícil suportar a dor que pairava em seu peito. Mas um dia ele acaba se surpreendendo quando acorda com um beijo de bom dia.Enfim, Minho tinha escolhido ficar.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	O primeiro beijo de bom dia

Capítulo único - Bom dia 

Numa noite de verão, Christopher Bang se encontrava cabisbaixo em uma das baladas mais famosas de Seul, estava com seus melhores amigos, Felix e Hyunjin, ambos eram totalmente baladeiros e amavam levar o mais velho para cima e para baixo, ainda mais quando o australiano estava mal pelo coreano denominado Minho. 

Sim, seu nome era Minho, ele era um pouco mais baixo que Christopher, tinha fios escuros, diferente do australiano que tinha os seus claros. O mais novo sempre chamou muito a atenção do Bang, tanto que em uma noite qualquer eles iniciaram um ciclo vicioso.

Um ciclo de noites que lhe dariam boas lembranças, noites essas que muitas vezes eram passadas totalmente em claro, bebendo, rindo ou despertando o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Eles acabaram se apegando um ao outro, mas não o suficiente para algo serio rolar.

No entanto, aquilo só valia para o Lee, afinal Christopher sempre sofria nas mãos do outro, ele tinha se apegado demais, estava amando o moreno e sabia bem que ele não retribuía esse sentimento. Tanto que todas as vezes que ficavam juntos, nas manhãs seguintes ele acordava sozinho, o lado que Minho havia adormecido estava gelado e vazio, e por algum motivo, Chris já havia se acostumado com aquilo. 

O Bang não queria que seus amigos entendem-sem mal, ele sabia que Minho era uma pessoa doce, engraçada e de bom coração, então para que seus dois melhores amigos não o culpassem por lhe deixar triste, ele ia quando o chamavam, aquela era uma das vezes.

A fim de esvaziar sua mente e tirar o dançarino de sua mente, ele bebia doses e doses de um líquido transparente de gosto amargo, já tinha tomado tantos shoots que a música eletrônica que tocava lhe fazia mal, sua cabeça pulsando pela dor, isso fazia com que visse coisas, estava vendo o Lee ali, indo em sua direção.

Christopher sorriu surpreso, em sua mente, Minho realmente estava indo em sua direção, mas aquilo só podia ser efeito da boa quantidade de álcool em seu corpo - era o que achava - No entanto, sentiu o toque do rapaz que tanto amava. Um toque quente, totalmente conhecido, era realmente o mais novo ali.

Ao perceber que realmente era Minho ali, ele desfez seu sorriso. Christopher não parecia feliz, na verdade ele não estava mesmo, se sentia tão dependente do outro que a dor que sentia no peito só crescia, mas ao invés de ir embora, ele só conseguiu puxar o Lee para um abraço apertado, dizendo:

\- Você demorou mais do que o comum.

Com aquela fala, Minho retribuiu o abraço, fazendo um leve carinho nas costas do mais velho, dizendo logo em seguida:

\- Desculpa a demora, eu não pude vir antes.

Assim que o abraço se desfez, ambos se entreolharam e no mesmo instante sentiram vontade de ter um ao outro mais uma vez e mesmo Christopher sabendo que no fim, ele iria se machucar, ele seguiu seu coração, que pedia por Minho.

Eles já sabiam para onde iriam, o destino era a casa do Bang, e assim, com seus dedos entrelaçados eles saíram daquele lugar barulhento cheio de pessoas apaixonadas pela vida, curtindo e dançando, aquela era a realidade daquelas pessoas, mas não a deles, então animadamente eles andavam até a saída. 

Quando saíram daquela barulheira, puderam respirar fundo e sorrir um para o outro. Eles caminhavam pelas ruas bem iluminadas da cidade, sentindo as pequenas gotículas de água caindo do céu, a qualquer momento uma tranquila chuva cairia pelos dois, mas esperavam conseguir chegar ao apartamento de Christopher cegos, bem, não importava muito, pois quando chegassem lá, ficar com roupas não seria necessário.

Logo que chegaram no apartamento do mais velho, ambos entraram eufóricos, seus hormônios estavam a flor da pele e a vontade de tomar os lábios um do outro era grande, tanta que enquanto a porta se fechou atrás deles, Minho empurrou o Bang ali, fazendo com que suas costas entrassem em contato com a madeira, enfim, eles se beijaram intensamente.

𔘓

Depois de uma intensa noite de desejos, eles passaram a madrugada se amando, beijavam-se, trocavam carícias, mas Christopher não queria fechar seus olhos, era aparente que estava com sono, no entanto, seu medo de fechá-los e acordar sem Minho ao seu lado era maior.

Mas aquilo não durou muito, seus olhos aos poucos fechavam e mesmo se segurando para mantê-los abertos, fora inútil quando sentiu os dedos do Lee fazendo um gostoso carinho em seus fios claros. 

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou, não abriu os olhos de imediato, ele só respirou fundo tentando acalmar sua ansiedade, sabia que Minho não estava ali, então virou para o lado e viu o relógio, era domingo e marcavam 7 horas da manhã. Ele não queria se virar, estava com medo e nervosos, mesmo já sabendo o que lhe esperava.

Mas ele se assustou quando sentiu os braços de Minho lhe puxando para perto, o trazendo para seu peito. Aquela era uma sensação nova, ele estava surpreso - O Lee realmente estava ali? - era estranho, tanto que sentiu medo de abrir seus olhos.

No entanto o fez quando sentiu os lábios do outro em contato com sua testa, fazendo um caminho até o canto de seus lábios. Quando abriu os olhos, pode sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem, era enfim real, Minho estava ali consigo.

Aquele beijo na testa era o primeiro de Bom dia, um momento que nunca havia ocorrido antes, ainda paralisado ele olha diretamente para os olhos de Minho, procurando uma resposta, mas recebendo um sorriso e agora um beijo nos lábios.

Christopher tocou o rosto do rapaz ainda com espanto, ele não estava nada preparado para aquilo, era totalmente novo, então antes mesmo de ter seu rosto limpo pelo outro, escutou atentamente

\- Desculpa por demorar tanto, eu sei que te magoei tantas vezes e sei que errei sobre isso, mas o medo que eu sentia ao te ver dormindo todas as vezes era maior, então eu simplesmente ia embora, com o coração machucado por te deixar, mas ia. - Fez um pausa respirando e segurando o Bang em seu abraço - Mas eu percebi que não consigo viver sem você Chan, você é especial e eu não posso mais fugir desse sentimento que venho nutrindo desde aquela noite. Eu só quero ficar com você sem precisar fugir pela noite.

Com a fala de Minho, o Bang sorriu, seus olhinhos marejados falavam tudo, ele estava esperando por aquilo a tempos e sabia que agora, poderia desejar bom dia com um beijo para o rapaz que tanto gostava.

A história deles não tinha acabado, na verdade estava só começando, eles se amavam e aquilo importava, o medo fazia com que a insegurança os abraçasse e impedisse que vivessem um amor tão bonito que apenas havia começado.

Naquela manhã, o primeiro beijo de bom dia tinha sido a melhor coisa que havia acontecido na vida de ambos.


End file.
